The Year the Village of Dragons Died
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A story based off of songs in the Brony made series "The Year that Harmony Died". It tells the story of how the destruction of the Village of Dragons affected so many lives. . . September (Feat. Mic the Microphone and PinkieSkye) by TheLivingTombstone, October Sky [Feat. Evdog & Automatic Jack] by EvdogMusic, November Vengance Evdog Cover by EvdogMusic, (more to be announced)
1. Chapter 1

**This Village**

**Based off of September- The Living Tombstone (Feat. Mic the Microphone and PinkieSkye)**

When Georgia woke up, she was slumped against an icy cold wall. She was breathing deeply and slightly fast as she slowly got to her feet. She looked around, and she realized that she was in what appeared to be a huge tower made of ice. Nearby, he Vanilluxe and Beartic were waiting obediently, looking at here as if waiting some further instruction.

_"What happened? How did I get here? Why can't I remember?"_ Georgia thought.

She looked across to see a sealed door of ice. She had Beartic smash through it, and she and her Ice-type Pokemon exited the tower.

Georgia's breath was stolen from her as saw the outside world.

It was a village. . . a destroyed village.

Houses and other buildings were destroyed. They were knocked down flat, with pieces of timber sticking up at odd angles. Trees were uprooted and charred black. But the most horrible sight of them all were the bodies.

Humans and Pokemon lay blackened and disfigured. The sight of that filled Georgia with an icy cold feeling that no Ice Beam or Blizzard ever could. Georgia shut here eyes tightly and began running as fast as she could. She couldn't look at this! She couldn't take it! She had to get away!

Georgia suddenly tripped over something and fell. She let out a grunt and opened her eyes. In front of her were a pair of what once were statues of Zekrom and Reshiram. Now, they were broken and cracked. The sight of the Legendary Pokemon statues gave her a sudden epiphany.

_"This village must have been destroyed by a Legendary Pokemon. . ." _Georgia thought, _"Or at least, something really strong. . ."_

* * *

Georgia, along with her Pokemon, were now walking away from the destroyed village. Georgia hoped to find some sort of clue to explain what had happened, although she didn't hold out much hope.

But then, she saw the cave.

Georgia's eyes lit up when she saw it. She remembered it distinctly!

Georgia ran into the cave on the outskirts of the village as fast as she could. When she got in, what she saw shocked her even more.

In one corner were a group of people dressed in white uniforms with electric blue crests depicting a P over a Z. However, they were all frozen solid in ice with horrified expressions on their faces. The rest of the room was filled with guns, grenades, bombs, and other weaponry. She noticed that in one part of the cave, there was a big empty space. . .

Georgia's eyes widened as a memory came back to her. . .

* * *

_The people of the Village of Dragons all looked up at the huge tower of ice. Georgia had promised them a spectacular fireworks display to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the Village's founding, so everyone and their Pokemon had come to see the surprise waiting to be launched from the tower. Although the Dragon-type Pokemon became a little nervous at the sight of the all the ic,e they still had to admit watching Vanilluxe and Beartic build the tower with their powers of ice was pretty amazing._

_"Finally," Georgia said through a megaphone as she stood inside the top of the tower, unable to contain her laughter, "Finally it's done, heh-heh-heh, IT'S FINALLY DONE! HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

_However, in the crowd, Iris, Cilan, and Ash were running toward the tower. Iris was shouting at the top of her lungs, "Stop her! She's trying to kill us all! Stop her!"_

_"NO!" Georgia shouted back, "No! I'm going to amaze you with the greatest fireworks display of them all! Don't you try and stop me!"_

* * *

Georgia was breathing heavily, and her heart was pumping wildly. She got up from where she had fallen to her knees in shock, and ran back towards the village. As she passed the bodies of Pokemon, she soon noticed that every one of them were Dragon-types. She soon arrived at the front of the ice tower. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the rest of the memory came to her. . .

* * *

_"Finally," Georgia breathed, the she shouted out through the megaphone, "This is your redemption day you Dragon lovers! GO AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! Go away. . .ha-ha-ha-ha. . .you can't defeat me now!"_

_She then turned to see the cluster bomb she had stolen from that secret Team Plasma weapon storage hideout, waiting on its launcher._

_Georgia held up a control box and waved it, "You see this button here?!"_

_Back on the ground, Excadrill suddenly popped out of his Pokeball. He quickly used Dig right underneath Iris, causing her to fall into the deep hole. Ash and Cilan thought quickly and jumped in as well. The hole then promptly caved in, sealing them all underground._

_"I'M GONNA PRESS IT!" _

* * *

"I remember now. . ." Georgia said softly, then she smiled insanely as she shouted "I did it! I killed all of them! I destroyed all of those Dragon lovers and their Dragon-types! I'm the greatest Dragon Buster of them all!"

* * *

_I can't remember_  
_What happened to this village_  
_Cause no everything is gone_  
_It's so cold and I'm alone_

_And as I wander_  
_I wish I could remember_  
_Where the hell is everybody_  
_I just want to know the story_  
_Of what happened right before_  
_I became so alone._

_Still can't remember_  
_What happened to this village_  
_Back when everybody died_  
_Trails of blood during my stride_

_I just discovered that_  
_this village were defeated_  
_by something really strong_  
_it seemed very weird and wrong_  
_it just doesn't belong_  
_like it came out of this world._

"Finally. . . .Finally it's done, heh-heh-heh, IT'S FINALLY DONE! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Stop her! She's trying to kill us all! Stop her!"

"NO! No! I'm going to amaze you with the greatest fireworks display of them all! Don't you try and stop me!"

_I've regained a small memory_  
_Came to my head just like that suddenly_  
_I think I've gotten a clue_  
_Something tells me this is worse than what I knew._

"Finally. . . .This is your redemption day you Dragon lovers! GO AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! Go away. . .ha-ha-ha-ha. . .you can't defeat me now! You see this button here?! I'M GONNA PRESS IT!"

_I just remembered_  
_What happened in September_  
_I'm the one who killed them all_  
_I survived after the fall._


	2. Chapter 2

**This Village That Has Died**

**Inspired by October Sky [Feat. Evdog & Automatic Jack] by EvdogMusic**

It took a while, but Excadrill was eventually able to dig Iris, Ash and Cilan out. As the three of them climbed out of the hole, they entered a world of devastation.

"NO!" Iris screamed as she saw her beloved home in ruins, as well as bodies of her friends and neighbors lying desecrated around her.

"It. . .can't be. . ." Cilan gasped.

"Oh my gosh. . ." Ash said as Pikachu clung to Ash shoulder. Ash looked over at Iris. The subtle shuddering movements in her hair indicated that Axew was sobbing quietly within.

"Iris. . ." Ash said, "I don't know what to say. . .I'm so-."

Iris interrupted Ash with a loud gasp. The rest of the group looked where she was looking to see Georgia and her Vanilluxe and Beartic going back into the ice tower.

"GEORGIA!" Iris screamed as she ran after them. Ash and Cilan followed.

Before they could get there, Vanilluxue used Ice Beam to seal the entrance shut. The group sent out all their Pokemon to attack, but Vanilluxe and Beartic remained at the base of the tower, using Ice Attacks to reinforce the places where the heroes' Pokemon were attacking. As the Pokemon tried in vain to break through, Iris looked up at the top of the tower. There was Georgia, smirking at her from up above.

"You! You're the one that did all this!" Iris shouted.

Georgia chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's right! Isn't it wonderful?"

Tears began to fill Iris' eyes, "All those people, and their Pokemon. . . They had lives! They had dreams and aspirations and you took that away from them!"

Georgia continued smirking, "Well, what are you gonna do about it? Heh, what_ CAN_ ya do about it, ya Dragon loving freak!?"

Iris' eyes were now pouring forth tears. She quickly recalled her Pokemon and ran off.

"Iris!" Ash called out in concern.

"Let her go, she's probably going to get Officer Jenny," Cilan said, then he turned to the tower with an angry look in his eyes, "In the meantime, we've got to break through this tower and bring this evil doer to justice! Pansage! Solar Beam!"

Ash nodded, "Okay. Pignite, use Flame Thrower!"

* * *

_"I should've know she'd do something like this. She always was so heartless and mean spirited. . .but then again. . .destroying a whole Village? Come to think of it, my warning was more of an exaggeration to get people to listen. I knew she had something planned, but who knew she'd have a bomb lying around? Where could she have gotten- AH!"_

Iris had been so lost in thought that she tripped while running and tumbled down a hill. Axew rolled out of her hair and rolled a few feet away.

"Axew! Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

Axew got up and dusted himself off. He then gasped and pointed, looking a little afraid.

Iris looked and saw that it was a cave. _"What's in there?" _she thought as she approached it. Soon, she could she inside of it. At first she gasped when its contents became clear, but then she smiled and frightening smile.

"Oh, this war isn't over, Georgia!" she said with venom in her voice, "You're gonna pay for what you did! My friends and neighbors will be avenged! IMMA BRING YOU DOWN!"

* * *

"It's no use!" Ash told Cilan, "Her Pokemon keep fixing the walls! We can't get though!"

Their Pokemon appeared to be very exhausted, and their attacks were wearing thin.

Cilan nodded sorrowfully, "Indeed, it's like trying to melt the mighty glaciers of the north."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, and pointed to the approaching figure.

"Iris! Did you bring help?!" Ash asked hopefully.

Iris ignored Ash and shouted up at Georgia, "HEY, YOU!"

Georgia laughed, "Heh-heh-heh! What? You again?"

Iris smirked, "Yeah, that's right. Your time is over. I'm gonna turn this tower into your tomb!"

Georgia burst out laughing, "AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! You joking, right? I set a bomb off and it couldn't knock over this baby!"

Iris folded her arms, "Well, you're not the only one who can use explosives, you know. I've had Excadrill do a lot of digging recently. Kind of... right underneath where you're standing." Iris then borke out into a huge smile and took out a remote. She held it high and said, "You see this button? Have a guess what it does."

Georgia eyes widened in horror, "...what? NO!"

"YES!" Iris said, slamming her finger on the button.

Ash and Cilan ducked for cover as the button flashed five times. . .

**_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

The tower was no more.

Ignoring the shards of ice that zoomed by, making cuts on her face and legs and ripping her dress, Iris smiled wildly with blazing eyes as she gazed upon the pile dirt, rocks, and ice where the tower once was. "There! how you like that!?" Iris shouted, then she threw down the remote and began laughing harder than she ever had before, "AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

_"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

Iris froze as she heard the mocking laughter ring inside her head. "Wait. . ."

_"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

The icy claw of terror griped her heart as she realized that it was Georgia's voice. She held her head with her hands and shouted, "No! Get out of my head! I am not like you! I am not like you!" Iris felt tears leak out of her eyes again as she finally realized what had she had done, "...I ...I am like you, aren't I?" She sniffed and whimpered, "I'm the monster. . . ." Iris suddenly shook her head and said strongly, "No, no, this ends now! No more violence; no more death. I'm going to go somewhere where I can't hurt anybody anymore. . ."

Cilan and Ash just watched Iris walk away. After what they had just witnessed, they both figured that the best course of action would be to give Iris as much space as possible to recover from the ordeals she had to go through.

* * *

After Excadrill dug a quick tunnel, Iris soon found herself in the underground world of Pokemon. As she walked through the tunnels with her Pokemon friends by her side, she realized that no matter how bad things got, at least she wan't alone. . .

* * *

_You look down at me from up on high,_  
_While I stand in this village that has died_  
_And it looks nothing like anything I know._  
_I see those eyes and that calloused smirk_  
_You laugh manically about your work._  
_Well it's a pity there's nobody's here for you to show._

_I see no other way. This crime has got to pay._  
_The past cannot be undone. This war is far but won._  
_Imma bring you down._

"You! You're the one that did all this!"

"Yeah, that's right! Isn't it wonderful?"

"All those people, and their Pokemon. . . They had lives! They had dreams and aspirations and you took that away from them!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it? Heh, what_ CAN_ ya do about it, ya Dragon loving freak!?"

_I should've known you'd do this from the start,_  
_We always knew that you had no heart._  
_Btu no one foresaw just how far you would go_

"Stop her! She's trying to kill us all! Stop her!"

_I tried to warn them all of what you'd do._  
_Nobody thought that what I said was true._  
_So as I hid in a hole, you made a tower of ice and snow_

_I see no other way. This crime has got to pay._  
_The past cannot be undone. This war is far but won._

_Oh, I will have my revenge, My people will be avenged_  
_Their lives will not be in vain. Here's to the end of your reign._  
_Imma bring you down._

_Martin Luther King Jr. "We can no longer afford to worship the god of hate or bow before the altar of retaliation"._

_Honore De Balzac "Hatred is a vice of narrow souls; they feed it with all their meanness, and make it a pretext for sordid tyranny."_

_C.S. Lewis "Of all tyrannies, a tyranny exercised for the good of its victims may be the most oppressive"._

"HEY, YOU!"

"Heh-heh-heh! What? You again?"

"Yeah, that's right. Your time is over. I'm gonna turn this tower into your tomb!"

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! You joking, right? I set a bomb off and it couldn't knock over this baby!"

"Well, you're not the only one who can use explosives, you know. I've had Excadrill do a lot of digging recently. Kind of... right underneath where you're standing. You see this button? Have a guess what it does."

"...what? NO!"

"YES!"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

"There! how you like that!? AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

_"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

"Wait. . ."

_"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

"No! Get out of my head! I am not like you! I am not like you! ...I ...I am like you, aren't I? I'm the monster. . . . No, no, this ends now! No more violence; no more death. I'm going to go somewhere where I can't hurt anybody anymore. . ."

_Don't think I'll ever know about your fate._  
_Hide underground before too late._  
_Or the world will tie your destruction to my own._  
_I look around and let out a sigh_  
_Deep beneath this village that has died_  
_At least my Pokemon keep me from being alone_


	3. Chapter 3

**Draconian Vengeance**

**Inspired by November Vengance Evdog Cover by EvdogMusic**

Pokemon custody is a place where the most dangerous, most wild, most rampaging Pokemon are kept. The Pokemon sent there are way too wild and pose a threat to humans and Pokemon alike. Many of the inmates here have either destroyed massive amounts of property, or have taken a Pokemon or human life. The Pokemon are kept in separate cages, sided by side, with only sturdy chain link fencing separating them. At the very least, this allowed the rouge Pokemon to speak to one another. They often have interesting stories but the the most interesting one came from a certain Dragonite that was escorted there recently. All of the Pokemon, even the most violent ones, kept quiet to listen to the Dragonite's story.

He was quite calm as he began his tale, laying back ,as best as he could in the cage, with is eyes closed, "Who would've thought it would be so easy to break out of a Pokeball? Just do a little concentrating, heh! It opened with a pop! After that thing I call the Georgia Incident happened, my Trainer Iris kinda went out of it and her two human friends left to give her a little quiet time, which was pretty good for me. I had a battle with a Hydreigon who was bullying a flock of Pidove a while back, injured my wing too. That's how I met Iris. That Hydreigon had a Haxorus friend in the Village of Dragons. I recognized him instantly and tried to get my revenge on him, but the Village Elder stopped me. But now that she's gone, I figured I'd pay those two a little visit. All I had to do was find them. . ."

Dragonite stopped to give a dark snicker.

_I swore to him that I would take my revenge someday_  
_Got put back inside my ball as he walked away_  
_With that smirk on his face_  
_When all was said and done, it was time to settle scores with him_  
_So he just should've run and gotten away before I did_  
_Oh, but he couldn't hide_

Dragonite continued, "I remember when I met Haxorus for the second time, in the Village of Dragons, after Hydreigon hurt my wing and gave me the slip. We were gonna have our final showdown. But then the Elder had to go and ruin the whole thing. . "

Dragonite laughed darkly again and saud, "Heh-heh-heh. . .but you know what? I didn't forget that old lady, or ow she gave me that long, degrading, stare. Then Iris came an drew me back into my Pokeball. That hit me hard, but you all know what that feels like, right?"

_I found him in a cave in eastern Unova_

_Where no one would see us, in the shadows I waited there._

"He was training as usual. Nothing much had changed there. He was sure surprised to see me though. So was Hydreigon. I tried to state my case, but those two just looked at me as though I was some nut. So I had to find some other way to get through to them. . ."

_I took it upon myself to beat them senseless._  
_I saw them lose their health, and I couldn't care less._  
_Bloodied and battered, I hung those two on a cliff-side_  
_The signs of life were through, my eyes were cold as both of them died_

Dragonite's heart was pumping as the Pokemon around him stared at him. He was breathing heavily, his eyes darting back and forth. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he said calmly, "I hope you understand why I did that, right? I mean, it's only fair. It's not like I'd do something as horrible as that for absolutely no reason. I mean. . .I mean come on! Who do you think I am?"

Dragonite gave a sigh and said, "Well, Officer Jenny ended up finding me and bloody claws, so I had to be sent where all the other dangerous Pokemon are kept. I doubt it'd be as easy to get out again, so I guess I'm gonna have to bide my time until somebody decides to get me outta here."

Dragonite closed his eyes, as if he was going to sleep, but then, one eye snapped open.

Dragonite gave another dark sounding laugh.

_"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hmmmmm. . . ."_


End file.
